


First Scars of Battle

by cadey (haekass)



Series: Unofficially Official [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, mentioned broken Inuyasha/Kikyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Before they were an 'unofficial' item, Inuyasha and Kagome had to prove their worth in battle.





	First Scars of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2003/2004ish

"Sango!" Kagome's voice was nothing more than a hushed whisper, due to the fact that both she and her friend Sango were still sitting in class.

Sango looked over at her, but didn't verbally respond. Her dark brown eyes were hesitant, proving that she already knew what Kagome was going to ask.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

There had been rumors going around all day about Inuyasha and Kikyo, both of whom were absent that day. The rumors were saying that he and Kikyo had broken up over some other guy, but since neither one was there, they were just rumors, not truth. Sango shrugged her shoulders, although her face clearly gave away her worry for her friend. Inuyasha wasn't the easiest person to get to know, but once she did, over martial arts of all things, she had found a friend for life. A rude, bad-tempered, foul mouthed friend for life. And through Inuyasha, she had met his childhood friend Kagome, who was now as close as a sister to her.

Sango knew that Kikyo had not approved of Inuyasha being friends with her, and definitely not with Kagome. She had tried several times to turn Inuyasha against them, but it had never worked, and both Sango and Kagome had kept silent about it. They just wanted Inuyasha to be happy, even if it was with someone who hated their guts.

Kagome turned back towards the teacher, who was fortunately human and hard of hearing. She looked at the clock and waited for the bell to ring so that she could call Inuyasha. Mobile phones weren't exactly welcome in the school, and teachers confiscated the ones that went off in class, but for the most part, they were overlooked as long as they were used on breaks. As soon as the bell rang, Kagome was out of her seat in record time, already digging through her backpack for her phone. Sango was right on her heels, a curious look on her face.

"Are you calling him?"

Kagome shushed her as she dialed the numbers by memory and the phone started to ring. She sighed in annoyance when it only rang once before going straight to voicemail. She disconnected the call, but scrolled through her phone's menu and started typing a text message.

"Hey," a deeper male voice greeted. Kagome looked up to find Miroku, who had slid his arm around Sango's waist.

"Hey yourself, Miroku. Where's Inuyasha?"

His face darkened. "I don't know." Sango leaned into him, offering a small amount of comfort from his worry. His arm squeezed her waist, returning the gesture.

Kagome turned back to her text message, finished it, and then sent it. She hoped that she would get a reply to that at least. "I'm going over to his house after school. Are you two coming?"

Miroku smirked. He didn't even have to look at Sango to know her answer. "In Inuyasha's own words: Abso-fucking-lutely."

* * *

Inuyasha and his parents lived in a very large house, just small enough to not be considered a manor. Since they had been over many times before, they all knew each room like the back of their hands. Inutaisho and Makomi Senusi had five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, an indoor swimming pool, and there was a dojo room at the back of the house. She had watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spar in the dojo once before under their father's watchful eye, and had to admit that they were both very, very good. She knew exactly where to find Inuyasha if he wasn't moping about in his room.

When the door opened Kagome automatically smiled at Makomi, who returned the smile, then did one better and pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Is he okay?"

Makomi shook her head. "Angry, brooding, and currently working out his frustration."

"He's in the dojo then?"

She nodded and stepped back, silently inviting all three into the house. As they passed through the living room, they all waved to Inutaisho, who was sitting on the couch, reading a finanical newspaper. They could hear Inuyasha in the dojo more than a few steps away. The hard slaps of skin against a punching bag gave away his location.

Sure enough, as soon as they entered the room, Inuyasha was beating up the bag, half-dressed with his hair tied back, and thoroughly pissed off. One of his ears twitched towards them and he suddenly stopped. He didn't turn, just sighed and bowed his head.

"I should have known that you three would show up."

"You would expect less?" Miroku asked calmly.

He snorted. "Not really."

Miroku sat down on one of the benches and patted the seat next to him, inviting Sango to sit down. Kagome was already across the room to stand beside the furious half-demon. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

They all expected that answer. "Then why weren't you in school today? Why are the rumors that you and Kikyo have broken up going around?"

Inuyasha growled, a warning sign to back off. He still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she coaxed. "Tell us. Or at least tell me, please," she whispered for his hearing only.

One of his arms pulled back and his fist landed with a resounding smack against the punching bag. She knew that he didn't use his full power for that punch, since he could easily put his hand through the bag.

"She fucking left me for someone else!" he shouted, whirling to face her. His beautiful golden eyes were strained and his other fist was shaking against his side. "There. Now you know," he finished, a hint of ice creeping into his voice. He wasn't expecting Kagome to move forward and hug him. His battered defenses couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his skin.

He broke. With a sound like a kicked puppy, his arms wrapped back around her and he buried his head on her comforting shoulder. He didn't cry, but soft whimpers escaped him occasionally. He felt another female body press against his back, and a male hand landed on his shoulder, offering a different kind of comfort.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Inuyasha raised his head. "I've, ah, gotta clean up." He wouldn't look up from the floor.

Kagome nodded, knowing that he needed the time along to rebuild his defenses up again.

"Yeah," Sango teased, "you'd better take a shower before you knock us over. And you know how bad our sense of smell is."

Inuyasha appreciated the joke. "Yeah, it's fucking pathetic."

Kagome poked his shoulder. "Go clean up. We'll waste time playing video games."

He snorted. "Freeloaders."

Once Inuyasha was safely in his personal shower, Kagome's anger boiled up to the surface. "I can't believe she did that!" she hissed.

Sango nodded as she picked up a controller. She planned on working out her anger by throughly kicking Miroku's ass in Soul Caliber.

"And, as usual, her timing is bad," Miroku commented, his anger carefully hidden behind a calm mask. He quickly chose his fighter and waited for Sango to do the same. He looked up from the tv screen for a second, only to see Kagome rifling through Inuyasha's scattered school supplies.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

He sighed. "What's next Saturday?"

"The Junior Formal," Kagome promptly answered. "It's a good thing they stopped that stupid rule about having to have a date, otherwise I'd... Oh."

Sango whistled. "That is bad timing."

"Aha! Found you!" Kagome smirked as she grabbed Inuyasha's mobile phone.

"Are you still going to the Formal with us, Kagome?" Miroku asked while dodging Sango's virtual attacks.

Kagome snorted as she scrolled through the missed call list. "Of course I am. That still doesn't mean that Hojo hasn't stopped asking me if I want to go with him."

"Please don't," he begged.

"I wasn't planning on it, idiot. That boy is as spineless as they come. Nice, but spineless all the same. Why?"

Miroku smirked, even though Sango had just killed him for the third time. "I have an idea, but I think that I'll wait for a few days before suggesting it to Inuyasha."

"Suggesting what to me?"

All three of them started badly, Sango hitting a kick button, Miroku blocking, and Kagome nearly dropping his phone. They were so wrapped up in their anger, they hadn't even noticed the shower cutting off. He was still in his workout pants, but toweling his long hair dry. His ears, the most telling sign of his mood, were focused forward on them, instead of slightly laid back.

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him, demanding to know what he was talking about. "Something you'll probably kill me for."

"I want to do that half the time you have an idea, idiot."

"It's just petty revenge, and pretty childish at that."

"Most of what comes out of your brain is childish - or perverted."

Miroke arched an eyebrow at the tv. "I'll let you brood for another few days, then bring this up again."

Inuyasha waved a clawed hand through the air. "Feh. I'm over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now spit it out."

"Like I said, it's childish, but I know how to get back at her."

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment, so long that Miroku not only got beat by Sango once more, he was starting to regret ever speaking in the first place. "Tell me more," he finally said, sitting down on his king-sized bed next to Kagome.

Miroku silently sighed, grateful that he wasn't going to be beaten to a bloody pulp. "If I'm right, Kikyo will be bringing her new toy to the Formal."

"And your point is?" Inuyasha's voice was tight. Outside, he may have been over the betrayal, but inside was a completely different story.

"My point is that if she's bringing someone else, you should too."

He snorted loudly. "And where the hell am I going to find a fucking date with someone I can stand less than two weeks before the Formal?"

Miroku smirked. "You're sitting next to her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, thoroughly confused. "Huh?"

Miroku paused the game, then turned around, leaning against the couch arm. "In case you never noticed, Inuyasha, Kikyo _hates_ Kagome. For some reason other than the fact that she's your friend."

He turned to Kagome, who was blushing and finding his phone very interesting. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered.

"It wasn't really important. Besides, I just wanted you to be happy," she answered just as softly.

"So," Miroku continued," if you take Kagome and act a little more, ah, _affectionate_ than what you normally do, theoretically it should make Kikyo so pissed she can't even see straight, thus ruining her night, and forever spoiling the memory of her first Formal."

He wavered, torn between his wanting revenge and wanting to hurt Miroku severely for even suggesting the idea of revenge. Be he had been the one to say that he was 'over it.' "I'll think about it," he finally said, giving voice to his inner turmoil.

Miroku nodded and turned back to the game.

* * *

By the end of school the next Friday, Inuyasha still hadn't made up his mind on what to do. Kikyo had been flaunting a new gold necklace her new boyfriend had given her, as well as spreading her version of events. She was completely blameless, of course. He had been too demanding, too violent, too possessive, too much all together, and she had enough of his acts. And now that he had been informed, or maybe because he was seeing things that he had overlooked before, he noticed all of the catty comments Kikyo directed to Kagome. His oldest friend was just too sweet for her own good. She just walked away without ever fighting back, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Just at lunch, Kikyo had needled Kagome endlessly about her clothes, her family, and especially about being friends with a "violent bastard." He was ready to leap out of his seat and defend Kagome, but Miroku's hand on his shoulder restrained him. He watched as Kagome merely shook her head and walked to where they normally had lunch. He knew that she was upset and angry, he could smell it all over her, but she had insisted that she was fine.

So he waited for school to let out and for Kagome to join him as usual on the front steps.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted, her cheerful voice subdued a little. "I thought that you left already."

"Nah. Mind if I walk you home?"

She brightened. "Not at all. You want to hang out for a while?"

He smirked a little. "Where? Up in the tree? That's the only place your brother and grandfather won't follow."

Kagome's younger brother Souta worshipped the ground Inuyasha walked on, and while mildly annoying, it did flatter his ego. Her grandfather kept trying to slap him with seals that didn't work and kept buying 'demon wards' that still didn't work. She laughed. "Grandpa is working at the shrine today, and I'll have Mama keep Souta out of my room, since we're going to be 'doing homework.'"

He shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the dark blue t-shirt he wore underneath to be seen. "That sounds fine." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, noticing how tight they were, and gave her a quick hug.

It was a short walk to the shrine where Kagome lived, and an even quicker journey upstairs to Kagome's room. It was much smaller than his room, and she still had a pink comforter on her bed, but he felt equally at home there. Kagome's mother had given him a quick scratch behind the ears while she handed him a bowl of ramen and promised to keep Souta away from her room.

Armed with his favorite food, he settled at Kagome's student desk while she sat on her bed. He had refused numerous times to sit on anything _pink_. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hn?" she answered while digging through her enormous yellow backpack.

"Why don't you ever fight back?" he asked around a mouthful of instant ramen.

Nervousness and embarrassment rolled off of her in waves. She bit her lip as she stared down at the floor. "I just, um, never know what to say," she whispered. "It's no big deal. Stuff like that's never really bothered me."

"You were upset today," he told her, setting down his ramen and going to sit beside her on her bed. "And that upset me. I don't want you to be hurt by anything that lying bitch says."

She gave him a quivering smile. "It's nothing, really."

He pulled her into a hug and dropped a friendly kiss to the top of her head, showing his affection for her. "Still." He took a deep breath. Knowing it or not, his decision on what to do for the Formal had been made that day at lunch. "If, ah, we do go to the Formal together and do what Miroku said, you think you could fight back then? I mean, you wouldn't feel akward or anything?"

She smiled against his chest. "No, I wouldn't. But only if you're going to be there with me."

"That's a promise." He squeezed her shoulders again. "Now, what do you want to do instead of homework?"

She laughed.

* * *

"My! Don't you two look handsome?" Kagome's mother exclaimed as she opened up her front door to find Inuyasha and Miroku standing there. They both smiled at her, suitably flattered. She stepped back to invite them into her house, grateful that her father-in-law had gone to the store to pick up some food. She didn't want Inuyasha's expensive-looking tuxedo to be pasted with demon wards. Giving said young man a quick ear rub as he passed by, she invited them to wait in the living room as she went to get the girls from Kagome's room. She noticed a large bouquet of flowers Inuyasha held and smiled. "Are those for Kagome?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Actually, they're for you," he said as he presented the flowers with a small bow.

She didn't seem to know what to say, but blushed and accepted the flowers, mumbling something about needing to put them into water. She disappeared into the kitchen, then Inuyasha heard her climb the steps.

"I thought that those were for Kagome," Miroku said. He held two single red roses that Inuyasha had also bought.

"That's a demon tradition, to present the parents with a gift before attempting to escort their daughter. Besides, you're holding the rose that is for Kagome."

"Ah," Miroku said, enlightened in some small way. His best friend was notoriously closed mouthed on the traditions he followed, being from two worlds.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, going back towards the door to the living room. He held out his hand, demanding one of the roses, and waited until it had been placed in his hand before turning around to face the door. He was distinctly nervous, something he didn't normally feel, and ascribed it to the coming confrontation and his part in it.

Sango came in first, followed quickly by Miroku suddenly taking a deep breath. He had to admit that Sango looked very pretty, with her hair styled up, makeup expertly done to highlight all of her best features, and her deep pink gown. But she paled in comparison as soon as Kagome walked into the room.

Her hair was left loose, aside from two pieces that had been braided and pulled back, interwoven with fragrant white flowers. Her red gown was strapless, leaving her neck and shoulders completely bare, and hugged her body down to her slim waist before flaring out. She didn't wear a necklace, leaving all that smooth expanse of skin bare. She did wear a diamond bracelet around her wrist, providing a little flash and sparkle. Her lips, now an inviting red, stretched into a smile when she saw him.

"Wow," Inuyasha breathed. He didn't know that Kagome could look that good. He suddenly remembered the rose in his hand and thrust it out to her. "Ah, here you go," he offered. His hand tingled where her hand brushed against his.

She blushed prettily, bringing it up to her nose to inhale its sweet smell. "Thank you," she murmured. "I'll put it in some water, and then we can leave."

"I'll take care of it dear, but do you mind if I get some pictures first?"

"Of course not, Mama."

They posed for pictures, then were on their way to the dance. As soon as they arrived at the hotel where the dance was being held, Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked over at Kagome. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He grabbed her hand, then brought it up to his lips. "You look really good tonight, Kagome."

She thought her heart had stopped beating as soon as his lips touched her hand, then slammed back into motion at his words. "Thanks. You too."

He smiled at her breathy compliment, then offered her his arm. She took it and smiled up at him. "Let's go knock them dead."

* * *

Kikyo was already there with her new boyfriend when they walked in the door. Even though there was a revenge plot, both Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but fall back to their behavior as friends. She didn't withdraw her arm until they were seated at their table, and even then they sat just far enough away from each other to announce their friendship. Miroku looked at them and made a slightly sour face.

"Revenge, remember?" he whispered furiously. "You're supposed to be making her see red, _not_ acting like you're buddies forced to be together."

After a quick uncomfortable look at each other, Inuyasha scooted his chair closer to Kagome's and draped his arm over the back of her seat.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"You're getting there. But you both know that it's not going to be enough." He looked at Sango. "Sango, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Sango nodded and rose out of her seat.

"He's right, you know," Kagome said softly, knowing that he could hear her perfectly. "It won't be enough."

He looked at her. "What will be enough?"

She blushed, but leaned closer to him, settling her body against his. His arm fell to her shoulders, absently stroking her bare skin. With a quick, furtive look, he saw Kikyo looking at them, then almost sit on her boyfriend's lap. He growled unconsciously, then noticed Kagome shivered at the sound.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Her face flared red again. "It's okay."

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, forgetting that he was surrounded by his classmates, and that more than a few were staring curiously at their antics. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," she answered, her voice thicker than normal.

He flagged down a passing waiter and got two glasses of the punch they were serving, giving one to Kagome. Miroku and Sango came back after three songs, and they all stayed seated through five more songs, laughing the way all good friends do. Inuyasha kept giving her small kisses on the forehead, on the cheek, and occasionally on her hand. The next time he did that, she twisted her hand around, grabbing his, and gave his hand a kiss. Then she went one better and dropped a kiss on each one of his dangerous claws.

Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing. She knew better than anyone what trouble he'd had with his claws when he was younger, always puncturing balls, accidentally scratching people and himself. He'd even scratched Kagome once, and a small scar on her arm attested to that. He'd never really forgiven himself for that one, even though she had, calling it her battle scar. From that day on, he had always been far more careful of where he put his claws, a habit that continued, even after his father had taught him how to be less awkward with them. And now she was kissing them.

His thumb found her scar and lightly rubbed it, again silently apologizing for it. She leaned back into him and gave him a quick peck to the chin.

Miroku was smirking. "That's a lot better."

Inuyasha shot a quick glance over Miroku's shoulder and started laughing quietly. "Don't look now, but if looks could kill, Kikyo would be up for about four counts of murder."

Miroku's face lightened, then soured a little. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Your competition approaches."

He turned his head a little, just enough to see out of the corner of his eye. He growled. "Fucking boy doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Hojo."

She sighed. "He'll probably ask me to dance."

"Do you want to dance with him?"

She made a face at him, a little angry. "No."

"Wanna dance with me?"

Her anger fizzled away. "Sure."

He stood and offered her his hand. She took it, allowing him to help her out of her seat. They danced through three songs, getting closer with each one, until he had her in his arms for the fourth song, a slow one. His hands slid around her waist until they rested, clasped together, at the small of her back. It was possessive, telling every other male to not even think about asking Kagome to dance. Her hands were resting against his neck, underneath his hair, brushing the soft hairs there at the nape of his neck. It was a measure of his trust in her that he even allowed the touch.

He saw Hojo standing off to the side and growled softly, annoyed. He felt Kagome shiver against him and took a breath in to apologize, when he caught her scent. His growl had... pleased her? He leaned down, to where her neck and shoulder met and sniffed lightly. While he was there, he pressed a kiss against her collarbone, furthering the act, even though he had forgotten about revenge for a moment.

They were pulled out of their own little world as the song ended. He escorted her back to their seats, keeping his arm around her. Hojo did try to ask her if she wanted to dance, even over Inuyasha's threatening growls, but she pleaded tiredness. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"Well, that got rid of him."

"For a while, at least," she agreed.

They stayed that way, her in his comforting embrace, for a while longer. Miroku and Sango came back, flushed from dancing, and laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He was far too content to growl like he normally did.

"The look on Kikyo's face when you two were dancing," Sango answered. "Priceless."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Miroku answered. "So whatever you two are doing, keep doing it."

Inuyasha smirked, and then leaned down to give Kagome another small kiss when her head suddenly came up. His kiss, originally aiming for the tip of her nose landed on her lips instead. Her eyes widened a fraction and her mouth parted slightly in surprise. And he reacted instinctively. Tilting her head slightly he deepened the kiss, his tongue curling into her mouth, lightly brushing over hers. She tasted a little like the punch they had been drinking, a little sweet, but there was another taste there - a little spicy. He felt her surrender as she melted into him, her tongue twisting around his own. He didn't hear Miroku choke on his punch, nor hear Sango absently hit him on the back, and he definitely didn't see Kikyo shooting them a furious glare. All he could think of was Kagome. His friend. And then it dawned on him what they were doing. Oh gods, he hoped that he hadn't irreparably damaged his friendship with her.

He pulled back, lightly licking her teeth as he went. Once away from the drugging force of her lips, he opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and looked at Kagome, who was just then opening her eyes, a dazed look in them. Her breathing was faster than normal, and her heart sounded like it would pound out of her chest at anytime. She blinked once, slowly, and then licked her lips.

He was waiting for the expected slap across the face, her telling him to never come around her anymore, anything but the breathy "Wow," she uttered.

His ears flipped forward. "You- you aren't mad?"

She smiled at him, a little dreamily. "No. Just promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"That you'll do that again, and make my second kiss feel as good as the first."

His arrogant smirk bloomed. His finger raised her chin a little more and he kissed her once again, chastely. "That I can promise you."

Miroku was still coughing. When he finally did catch his breath, Sango was looking at him a little nervously in between glances to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well _that_ was unexpected." Inuyasha shot him a dark look. Miroku waved his hand. "Carry on, children. Sango, would you like to dance again?"

She smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha looked down. "Want to dance some more, too?"

"Sure."

* * *

Inuyasha was laughing as he hauled an embarrassed Kagome down the street.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," he laughed.

She mumbled something about dog demons not being easily embarrassed under her breath. He stopped, turned, and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I got us thrown out of the dance."

She smiled, some of her embarrassment fading. "Hey, I was a willing participant, too."

He kissed her again. "Well, since we can't go back to the dance, want to hang out at my place?"

"Only if I can go home first and change out of this dress."

His eyes lit up. "How about you spend the night instead? I've got plenty of room, and we can even watch a scary movie marathon." He saw her guarded look and held up his hands. "Nothing perverted, I swear. Mom and Dad are home, and you know his hearing is even better than mine."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like fun. Just one question though. How are we going to get to there?"

He smirked and swept her off her feet. "Like this." He jumped into the air as Kagome squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he landed on the rooftop, he stopped for a moment to orient himself, then set off, jumping lightly from rooftop to rooftop. He leaped the steps to the shrine in one easy bound, then set his precious cargo down. "We're here," he announced softly. His ears told him that everyone in the house was asleep.

Kagome slipped her heels off in the courtyard, pausing briefly to rub her arches. She wasn't used to teetering about in three-inch heels. She grabbed her rose, which her mother had put into a single bud vase, and started up the stairs, then stopped. She had to have Sango zip her into the dress, and she knew that there was no way she could wiggle out of it. She didn't want to wake her mother, being forced to explain that she got thrown out of the dance for kissing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um, unzip me? The zipper's too high for me to reach."

He drew in a breath, uncertain, but he reached up and took a hold of her zipper and gently pulled down. The dress parted before his eyes, showing him a good portion of Kagome's smooth back. Before he knew what was happening, he had already leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her bare skin. "Go change," he whispered as he pulled back, his voice tight.

Kagome nearly flew up the steps, her nerves singing. Pulling the zipper the rest of the way down, she stepped out of the dress, then hung it back on its hangar. Blindly pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she grabbed her backpack, dumped her schoolbooks out of it and quickly stuffed it with a change of clothes and her mobile phone. Writing a brief message to her mother on a sheet of scrap paper, she carried it down with her bag. Inuyasha was waiting for her, still looking very handsome in his tuxedo. His mouth stretched into a grin.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me leave this note for Mama in the kitchen."

She set her note on the table, then flew out the door, making sure to lock it behind her with her keys. Instead of carrying her as he did before, Inuyasha presented his back to her and crouched down so she could ride on his back. Throwing her backpack on her back, she climbed onto his back, a little nervous and unsure, since this was the first time she would be riding Inuyasha.

"Relax," he said, then took to the skies.

He landed on his balcony, not wanting to wake his parents if he went in through the front door. His father probably knew that they were there now, but at least his mother could sleep. Sliding open the door, he crouched down slightly, letting Kagome slip off his back. He lost the ability to think straight as her body slid against his, creating a delightful friction with their clothes. She seemed affected by it as well, her scent got a little spicy.

"I'm, um, gonna go change."

"Okay." She went and sat down on the couch he had in front of his tv. Grabbing the remote, she turned the tv on.

He tore through his room, looking for clean clothes. When he finally got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he rushed into his bathroom and quickly changed.

Kagome was waiting for him when he came out. She smiled and patted the cushion next to her. He dropped onto the couch, flinging his arm around her shoulders. Her hair was still fixed, even though she had taken the flowers out. The marathon he had alluded to came from his own personal DVD collection, but it wasn't more than an hour into the movie when Kagome turned to him.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her. She looked so hopeful, so fresh, so beautiful. "Yes?"

She blushed. "Could you, um, kiss me again?"

His answer was to reach down and draw her up to his waiting mouth.

* * *

Before school started Monday morning, most of the students had gathered on the front lawn of the school, not wanting to go in just yet. Miroku was in his usual spot, lounging against the steps, with Sango sitting slightly behind him. He spotted a flash of white and knew that Inuyasha had arrived. Of course, the whispers that followed him were a good indication of who it was, if he didn't already know. Miroku had guessed that the entire school had heard of what happened at the Formal, and expected the rumors to go wild. Already he had been approached several times to find out his version of events.

Inuyasha's hair was tied back, as was Kagome's, who was walking with him. Sango suddenly giggled and he was about to turn and ask her what was so funny, when he spotted the dark bruise on Inuyasha's neck.

"Miroku, Sango," Inuyasha greeted.

Now that he was close enough to see, he saw that Kagome also had a hickey on her neck. His grin turned a little perverted. "And what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing."

Sango laughed. "Then what's that on your neck?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then smiled. He turned back to them and shrugged easily. "A battle scar."

Kagome just laughed.


End file.
